fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Ultimate (TBOL's version)
Mario Kart Ultimate is a game developed for the switch, and is the ninth in the main series. Counting Mario Kart tour on mobile and the three arcade games, it is the thirteenth installment. Gameplay Mario Kart Ultimate functions similar to other Mario Kart games, as the player races on a track against opponents in an attempt to get 1st place. First, the player select a driver, then the vehicle they ride on, which consist of Kart parts, wheels, and gliders. After doing so, they select a cup (which has 4 tracks) or a track to race on. During the race, the player races around the track, picking up items from item boxes, collecting coins to slowly increase speed (maximum is 10 coins), drifting, and using shortcuts and speed boosts to their advantage. Races can have up to 16 players, which is a first timer in the series. Below is a distribution of points depending on the placement. For the first time in Mario Kart history, players can select between a few different music tracks to play during races and battles. Game Modes There are many different ways to play in Mario Kart Ultimate, including single player, multiplayer, and online modes. Grand Prix Grand Prix in Mario Kart Ultimate functions similar to previous games. There are four different classes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc. However, mirror mode has been removed, but is still playable in custom game mode. The game starts off with only the first three classes unlocked, and the player must have the following requirements to unlock 200cc: *Have at least 16 characters unlocked *Beat all cups in 150cc *Win at least one cup in both 50cc and 100cc As present in Grand Prix modes for other games, the player will race against CPU's in 4 tracks in an attempt to gain the most points by the end of the game. Each class has a different amount of racers in each of its cups. 50cc has 8 racers, 100cc has 10, 150cc has 12, and 200cc has 16. This mode can also be played in multiplayer with up to 4 players. Time Trial This mode works similarly to previous time trials in Mario Kart games. The player must try to make their way through the track in the shortest time possible. They can choose either 150cc or 200cc, similar to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. There is one huge change though: The player only completes one lap around the track, meaning some tracks, like GCN Baby Park, will have times and scores much different from other tracks. Battle Mode Unlike previous games, this version of Battle Mode has each of its courses divided into cups, similar to tracks. But they still take place in Battle arenas. There are 6 different modes: Balloon Battle, Coin runners, bob-omb blast, Shine theif, Renegade roundup (which can now be played in free-for-all style instead of teams.), and a new mode, bumper karts. Balloon Battle has drivers start off with 5 balloons. By hitting an opponent with an item, they can gain a point. When a player is hit by a shell or banana, or goes off-stage, they will lose a balloon. Once they lose all of their balloons, they're out of the round for good. Balloons can also be gained or restored by speeding into an opponent with a mushroom, or getting a balloon item (new item, exclusive to Battle Mode). At the end, the person with the most points AND sill undefeated wins. Coin runners functions the same as the last home console installment, MK8D. Players have to get the most coins at the end to win, and it is not possible to be eliminated for the remainder of the round, unlike balloon battle. Bob-omb blast is the same as in MK8D, the only items you can possibly get are bob-omb and triple bob-omb. Just like coin runners, no one can be eliminated permanently, instead, drivers respawn after losing all of their balloons and lose half their points. Shine thief is similar to that of MK8D, except the counter goes down by one every second and the counter starts at 40. Renegade roundup can still be played the same way with teams, but it works much differently without teams. In free-for-all style, every player starts off as a renegade, being unable to put each other in a floating jail cell. In item boxes, each driver has a much higher chance of getting a limited-time lasting, renegade roundup version of the pirahna plant item. Drivers with this temporary ability can try to put other renegades in jail and earn a point for each driver captured. Another pro about this is that they have invincibility from other pirahna plants, though the only con about it is that they cannot put other people with the same ability in jail. When someone is a renegade and gets put in jail, they lose a point and have to wait for someone to open the jail cell. Opening the jail cell awards the driver a point for each opponent freed, and although it is helping the enemies, it also gives them at least one point. Bumper karts is a brand new mode in Battle Mode. Drivers start with 5 balloons and once they lose them all, they're out for the rest of the round, similar to balloon battle. The most important aspect of this is how there are electric fences on the edges of every wall, and if the player touches them, they will lose a balloon. Whenever the player gets hit by an item, they will NOT lose a balloon. Instead, they will spin out of control, regardless of what the item was. Unlike races, which can hold up to 16 players, battle Mode limits the amount of racers to 12. Custom Game Custom Game mode functions in a similar manner to vs race mode in previous games. The player gets to choose between the following combinations for races: *Amount of racers **Either 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, or 16 *Difficulty **Either easy, normal, hard, or extreme *Engine class (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc) *Mirror mode *Team mode **It is also possible to change the amount of teams, like 3 teams of 4, 6 teams of 2, etc. *Items, which includes returning options like bananas only, mushrooms only, no items, etc. *Number of races, which allows some options from 1-128 **Due to the increased length of some options, like 128 races, players can save their progress *Wether courses are chosen, in order, or random Battle Mode has similar options, except the engine class option is gone. Characters There are 65 (not including alternate costumes) playable characters in Mario Kart Ultimate. Every character from past installments (except for the arcade games) makes an appearance. There are 8 different classes available: All-rounder, Speed, Boost, Acceleration, Drift, Turn, Luck, and Off-road. The original eight characters from the first Mario Kart game are available by default, while the rest of the drivers have to be unlocked by completing a one lap race against them after each cup in Grand Prix. Unlocking Criteria: Note: Completing these actions only gives the player the ability to try unlocking the specified character through a one lap race against them. Alternate costumes are available for purchase in the shop with coins. Items *Banana *Triple Bananas *Green shell *Triple Green Shell *Red shell *Triple Red Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Fire Flower *Star *Blooper *Bob-omb *Triple Bob-omb *Spiny Shell *POW Block *Lightning *Bullet Bill *Boomerang Flower *Pirahna *Super Horn *Feather *Ice flower (New) *Propeller Mushroom (New) *Balloon (exclusive to Battle Mode) (New) Function's of the new items Ice Flower: Similar to the Fire Flower, it will send small balls either in front or behind the player. When a driver is hit, they will be covered in an ice block for 1 second, sliding them straight forward uncontrollably. Propeller Mushroom: The driver will hover above the track for 10 seconds, being immune to the danger of items. Balloon: Gives players an extra balloon (extra life). Courses There is a grand total of 128 tracks in Mario Kart Ultimate, a record high in the series. As with Super Smash Bros Ultimate, MKU focuses on reviving a lot of its courses from previous titles, and because of this, 120 of the tracks are retro, and only 8 of them are nitro. The total 128 tracks are spread out into 32 cups (2 with all nitro tracks, 30 with all retro) and are displayed in 4 rows of 8. The first cups in each row at the left are available by default, and completing each one (placing in the top 3 or 4) unlocks the cup next to it on the right. Battle Courses For the first time in Mario Kart history, battle Mode is split into cups, similar to grand prix. There are 32 battle arenas spread evenly into 8 cups. The names for the cups are based on consoles from which the stages came from, besides the Bonus Cup and the Nitro Cup (the retro cup is based on arenas from the first 3 MK games). Although GBA Luigi Circuit and N64 Yoshi Valley are race courses, they are also battle arenas. Online Like certain previous games, there is online play available. Players are able to do races or battles with other players online (up to 12). When in the lobby, each player chooses 1 of 12 available courses, and the track with the most votes will be played. Depending on how the player preformed in the race or battle, their score (starting at 0) will either go up or down. The maximum score is the same amount of players who have played at least one game online. There are also tournaments available for play, and they function similar to MK8D's tournaments. There is also an online exclusive mode called knockout, where 12 players will be put in one server and will race together for 10 races. In each of the first 9 races, the person who comes in last will be eliminated, and the final 3 racers will face off in the 10th and final race. The winner would get 1000 points added to their score. Additionally, the first place finisher in each of the first nine races would earn 100 points. Trivia *This game has the most Characters, courses, and items in the series *This is the first Mario Kart game to: **Divide it's battle stages into cups, similar to grand prix **Bring back every character in Mario Kart history **Have an all time low number of nitro tracks, with 8, due to the insane amount of retro tracks **Shorten the length of time trial mode, being only 1 lap **Turn formerly fully playable characters (Donkey Kong Jr., Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, Female Villager) into alternate costumes **Make a track return for a 5th game (SNES Rainbow Road) Category:Racing Games